The Incredible NEOS
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: DARK-SHOCKER is in control of the future and the Super's are long dead. Now, to change the future, a lone warrior will go pack to the past to alter the course of history. This is the story, adventure and destiny of Kamen Rider NEOS. OC x Violet. Rated M for violence and language.


_I do not own The Incredibles. It is owned by Disney. I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise as it is owned by Toei. I only claim ownership of the original Rider for this series, the Shocker group he fights, the Kaijin they use and any new villains and heroes that appear in the Incredibles timeline._

* * *

— **Prologue: Year of 2564 —**

The day, Friday. The time of day, evening. The month, August. The year, 2564. This was the current time line that was under the rule of a powerful and evil organization known as DARK-SHOCKER. Back in the late 20th century, DARK-SHOCKER rose from the depths as an unknown group and started a war on all man kind. The beings known as Supers, people who were either born with metahuman abilities or created their own gadgets to fight evil, were the first to fight this unknown force and they were the first to fall. In less than a century, nearly all of the Supers had been killed off, starting with the greatest family of Supers to have ever lived…the Incredibles.

Now, in this future era, the Supers were no more and, whatever free humans were left, lived under the strict rule of DARK-SHOCKER. Those who rebelled were quickly silenced; captured and converted into one of the many different types of subservient soldiers for DARK-SHOCKER. But a few rebel groups still remained and they were determined to retake their world. Now using the greatest technology of SHOCKER, the Cluster Nanites, they intended to make a warrior of their own. It took them months but they were soon able to recruit a new ally in the form of a young man who was captured by SHOCKER. During the middle of his conversion process, they rescued him and took him back to their base. Infusing him with a new secret prototype of Cluster Nanites, called Black Cluster, a new warrior was born. His life saved and his resolve renewed, he vowed to help the humans take back their world. This is the story of the warrior of justice, of fate…of Kamen Rider NEOS.

* * *

**Kamen Rider NEOS**

**Opening Theme: Synchrogazer (by: Mizuki Nana)**

* * *

**Arrival Arc**

**File 1:**

**Days of Future Past**

**By: Toku Warrior**

* * *

— **Current Time —**

Explosions rang all around them as a group of rebels ran for their lives, trying their best to make it back to their hidden base. As they ran, one of them held onto a small case, clutching it as hard as she could to her chest. As they ran they soon noticed one of SHOCKER's delta flyers over above them. Trying to evade capture at all costs, the group split up and went in different directions. But this would not stop the delta flyer as it let loose a volley of emerald green energy blasts that slammed into the backs of many of the rebel guerillas.

"Shit!" one of them exclaimed as he took cover under a half fallen building wall. "We need to get that disk back to HQ. Without it…our plans won't succeed." He then heard screaming and looked out to see the girl who held the case with the disc inside being lifted up by a clawed robotic hand on the end of a long metal tentacle. Dangling her in the air, the flyer then let out another arm and went for the case.

Just as it got close to the case all the rebels in the area quickly noticed a wrecked car go flying through the air and slam right into the flyer while a pair of bright blue energy blades cut through the robotic tentacle that held the woman. Screaming as she fell, she soon found her self caught in mid air by a being in strange armor. Landing down on the ground and then setting her back on her feet, the armored being was soon joined by the other guerillas.

"Get that back to the base! I'll take care of things here!" the armored being ordered and they all nodded before running off. The warrior looked at those who didn't make it and said a small prayer for them but then swung his head around as he heard the sounds of a small army coming towards him. '_Alright, let's ride._'

* * *

Back inside the base, the remaining group of rebels handed over the case that held the disc and a scientist, dressed in a white lab coat, took the disc and inserted it into a tower as he used the information on it to program the last of the information into a strange pod-like object. As the scientist was programming the final it of code into the pod, the door to the hidden base opened up and the rebels looked to see the armored warrior enter the room.

"Were you followed?" asked the leader of the rebels.

"I don't think so. But we should leave quickly and destroy any remaining evidence of our group being here before heading out to our back-up base," the warrior said as he looked out a window.

"Agreed," the leader said and then turned and looked at the scientist. "Doctor, how much longer?"

"I just finished." The doctor then looked over at the warrior, "You remember the plan, right?"

"Yes, go to the past and stop DARK-SHOCKER from ever rising to power," the warrior stated as he recalled his mission.

"Remember, this is a one way trip. You won't be able to come back so, after you succeed in your mission, try your best to live out your life as best as you can," the doctor reminded him.

The warrior nodded and then got into the pod, the door closing and quickly sealing his body inside a type of energy field. As the doctor set the coordinates, the doors to the base were blown off their hinges as a group of SHOCKER soldiers barged into the room, each of them armed with photon rifles.

"You will all be executed for the crime of trying to oppose DARK-SHOCKER!" one of the soldiers called out and he then turned to his comrades. "On my command…"

Turning towards the doctor who was frantically typing in the coordinates, "Doc, hurry up! We gotta send the pod NOW!" the leader shouted as he grabbed his blaster and, alongside his fellow rebels, opened fire on the SHOCKER soldiers.

"Just another few seconds and…DONE!"

"FIRE!-!-!" the SHOCKER soldier shouted and he and his fellows opened fire on the rebels who returned fire. As the pod was suddenly covered in energy, the warrior could see out through the window that all of his comrades were finally gunned down. The last thing he saw was the doctor taking a bullet to the head and his body falling to the ground just as the pod was sucked into a time warp; the immense energy field propelling him down the sub-space gateway of space/time itself.

* * *

— **Metroville: August of 1977 —**

Walking down the isle of the commissary, a man that was well built and who appeared to be in his late forties was helping his wife who was pushing a cart along with their youngest son sitting in the child seat. Walking next to them on the left was their eldest son and on their right was their only daughter. The man, tall and built, had blonde hair with a receding hair line and a strong chin. He wore a red shirt and a pair of tan khaki shorts with a white belt and white socks and shoes. His wife had short auburn hair with green earrings on her ears while she wore a red blouse and grey pants with black shoes and a black belt, her purse slung over her shoulder.

The youngest of their three kids had a bright and cheery face and short blonde spiky hair. He wore a blue shirt and red shorts with sandals. The eldest son also had short blonde hair that was somewhat spiky but also slicked back a bit. He had a bit of a cocky look to him as he wore a red shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. Their daughter had long black hair with bangs that she kept pinned back and a set of pearl white earrings. She wore a white shirt with a pink over-shawl over it and a pair of bleu jeans and white shoes as well. In her hand was their shopping list.

"Honey, do we need any sugar?" the man asked his wife as he grabbed a canister of sugar.

"No Bob, we still have plenty of sugar at home," she told him and then turned to look at her daughter. "Violet, do me a favor and go up ahead and grab some crayons from the art section for Jack-Jack."

"Sure thing mom," Violet replied as she walked down the isle and turned to go towards another isle that held school supplies and art supplies. While she and her brother were set for school, their baby brother would be starting Kindergarten this year so they would need extra crayons for art class.

As she returned she saw her father grab a bag of coffee grounds and place them in the cart so she looked at the list while taking a pen from her pocket and crossing them off. Going over back to the cart, she set the crayons inside and then went back to look at the list.

"Helen, do we need creamer?" Bob asked while looking at her.

"Don't look at me. Ask Violet, she has the list." Bob looked at his daughter who just nodded so he grabbed a thing of creamer and set it in the cart. Helen looked over near the end of the isle and noticed a box of coffee filters that she knew they needed. "Dash, go and get the filters and put them in the cart.

"You got it," Dash said as he went and grabbed the box of filters and then placed it in the cart.

* * *

As Bob and Dash put the grocery bags in the trunk of the car, Violet helped her mother get Jack-Jack settled into his car seat. Even if he was already four years old, he still needed to be kept in a safety seat until he was five. After finishing with loading the car and after Dash returned the shopping cart, the Parr family got in their car and drove down the road towards their home.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to try out for the track team this year!" Dash said excitedly from his spot in the back seat. Violet just tolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"Just don't over do it like you did last year," Helen told her son.

"Yeah mom, I know. But that was an accident," Dash said sheepishly.

As the family continued to talk on the way home, Bob fiddled with the radio while trying to find the news station. As they continued to drive down the road they had no idea that their day was about to take a turn for the weirder.

* * *

— **Metroville: National Park —**

Deep within the mountains of the National Park of Metroville, a group of scientists were studying a few of the geysers in the area to see if they were somehow linked to any type of underground volcano. While these scientists performed their research, a couple of other scientists were setting up some equipment that would allow them to communicate with the space satellite that hovered above the Earth. These scientists were currently doing all this sort of research for the U.S. government to see if they could possibly harness the power of an underground volcano and use that energy to power a base that they wanted to build in the mountains down at the end of the park.

"Make sure to set the scanner to negative ten and to also set the variance of the reader to match the synchronicity of the energy ripples that we hope to detect," the lead scientist said to his aid.

"Of course, I just hope that we discover something," the aid replied with a small bit of a British accent.

As they worked on their projects, a rustling began to sound from the bushes from behind them. From the bushes emerged a group of people who, after looking at what the scientists were doing, slowly made their way towards them, their bodies slowly starting to shift from their apparent human shape to those that could have only been seen in a persons' worst nightmares.

* * *

— **Space/Time Gateway —**

Rocketing through a sea of energy and stars, the pod that carried the warrior from the future quickly made its way through the energy field until it came upon what appeared to be a bright cluster of stars which seemed to be glowing brighter with each passing second. As it got closer, the cluster merged into one single ball of light which then formed a work hole-like entrance in the center. The warrior looked on from behind the window of the pod and just stared at the sight in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful sight before in all his life.

"_**Time-Travel Coordinates reached. Now entering final phase of sub-space shift**_," the pod's main computer stated as it got closer to the worm hole at the center of the light. "_**Anomaly detected, adjusting field guidance parameters and thrust to compensate for gravitational force**_."

"This is…this is amazing," the warrior said to himself, his voice sounding slightly distorted due to his helmet. He then looked at a small photo that was tapped up on a panel in front of him, showing a picture of the guerilla's that had taken him in and that had become his surrogate family. '_I promise…I'll accomplish my mission and avenge you all._'

The pod soon found itself coming upon the worm hole within the sub-space energy field and began its final procedures in crossing the barrier between past and future. "_**Alert! Alert! Now entering anomaly and crossing the event horizon. Ten seconds remaining until mission abortion can no longer be accessed.**_" The computer then began its countdown as it made its final approach towards the worm hole. "_**Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…**_"

"To the fall of DARK-SHOCKER…," he said to himself quietly.

"_**Five…four…three…two…one…,**_"

"…and to the salvation of humanity!"

"_**Zero. Mission abort sequence is no longer optional. Now crossing event horizon.**_"

The pod then shook violently as it entered the worm hole and was sent on a violent ride as both it and its passenger left the future era and headed towards the past. Slamming against the inner walls of the worm hole, most of the equipment sparked and exploded all around him. It would seem that the pod was not entirely appropriate for travel through the worm hole and the warrior just prayed that it could hold on just a bit longer.

"_**Ten seconds until target time-line is accessed and available**_," the computer stated as more of the on board equipment began to break down. "_**Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…**_,"

KA-CHINK

A small eruption of sparks halted the countdown and an emergency alert appeared on the screen next to his head. "_**Danger! Danger! Life-support system damaged beyond repair. Life-support systems are now shutting down. Target timeline of 1973 is unreachable**_."

"Computer, try to escape to the closest available timeline!"

"_**Affirmative. Taking effective measures to enter the time/space reality of 1977**_." The warrior just cursed under his breath as the on-board computer made its final adjustments. "_**Entering 1977 timeline in…five…four…three…two…one…zero. Entering normal space**_."

In a brilliant flash of light the worm hole exploded in a force of light and raw explosive energy, sending the pod and the warrior careening into the past era of 1977. The pod's on-board alarm systems began to come to life as a few noise alarms went off.

"_**Danger! Danger! Unable to maintain integral balance. Activating random crash protocol. Prepare for impact in three…two…**_" The warrior braced himself for impact, praying that he would at least survive.

* * *

— **Metroville Highway —**

As they continued down the highway towards the exit, the Parr family just listened to the radio and held a small conversation as they headed home. "So, Violet, you all ready for your final year of Sky High?" Helen asked her daughter.

Sky High was a school were many kids, who were either the children of Super's or those born with powers within a normal family, could attend classes like that of an average high school. But it was also a high school where the students learned to harness and properly control their powers so that, one day, they could become Super's as well and help to keep the world safe. Though, it was also known that at least one out of every twenty students would sometimes abuse their gifts and take the road of villainy instead of the road of justice. The school itself was located at the top of a mountain and was built at the peek which extended almost to the clouds. It had its own life-support generator to help keep the atmospheric conditions at a suitable level for the students and faculty and regulated standard air flow for all who worked and learned there.

"I guess so. I mean, the last two years weren't so bad," Violet said and then she looked at her father. "Dad, promise me that you won't embarrass me like you did last year."

"What, I didn't embarrass you last year," Bob said in his own defense with a small smile.

"Uh-huh, and you call interrogating every guy that wants to ask her out on a date not embarrassing her?" Helen retorted back in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, Tony dumped her and broke her heart so I just want to make sure that the next guy won't do the same."

"And I can understand that but, in the end, it's her call to make, not yours." Bob just sighed a bit and then looked at his wife then at his daughter and smiled in defeat.

"Okay, I'll ease off this year."

"Thanks dad." Violet said as she leaned forward and gave him a small hug and a kiss to the cheek. As she leaned back in her seat a small panel on the dash board of the car popped up with a small video screen set in the center of it.

After a few seconds the screen came to life with static as the line on the other side connected with the video screen. Bob, wanting to give the upcoming message his full attention, pulled the car over to the side of the road and then, along with the rest of his family, watched as the screen finally showed the image of the family's personal liaison, Rick Dicker.

"_Afternoon Bob, Helen, Vie, Dash, Jack-Jack_," greeted Rick which the Parr family returned. "_We have a bit of a situation_."

"What's wrong?" asked Helen while Violet and Dash reached into their pockets and pulled out their own sets of domino masks, preparing to put them on incase they were asked to go on a mission.

"_We're not sure_," Rick told her and then he pushed a button to bring up a bit of video feed. "_You see, we had a scientific team up at the Metroville National Park studying the geysers in the area to see if we could use the geo-thermal energy below to power a new training base_." He then switched to another bit of video feed to show the scientists being attacked by strange looking creatures. They mainly had black leathery bodies with bony rib protrusions covering their bodies and skeletal skull faces on their heads and a bone-like sword in their hands. Around their waists was a belt with a golden buckle shaped like an eagle with the letters 'DS' in the center.

"What in the heck are those things?" Dash asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"_We're not sure but they are attacking the scientists as we speak_," Rick told them.

"And let me guess, you need us over there, ASAP?" asked Bob as he and his family put on their Domino masks, minus Jack-Jack who was not allowed to participate in any hero activity until he was at least eight years old.

"_Affirmative. I've already sent Frozone and Shockwave there so you'll go to back them up_."

"Roger that. Incredibles are heading out now." With that, Bob pressed a button to bring up the auto-navigator, causing the car to head off towards the direction of the fight while they all changed into their Super Suits. After they finished changing, "Okay, Vie, you're to go and protect the scientists from harm while Dash, you'll confuse the enemy so your mom and I can attack them from both sides and aid Shockwave and Frozone. Understood?"

"Got it dad," Dash replied with a thumbs up.

"Roger," Violet said as she used a hair clip to bind some of her bangs behind her right ear so as to keep it out of her eyes.

"And, Jack-Jack, remember to stay in the car and don't step out unless you have to make a run for it," Helen informed her youngest which he replied to her with a nod, his own domino mask and suit on just in case he had to get out and help. They all nodded and then faced forward as the car transformed and shifted into a more sleeker form and activated a pair of ion boosters that sprouted from the back of the car, propelling it forwards at three times the speed of sound.

"Showtime!" Bob said as they came close to their destination.

* * *

— **Metroville: National Park —**

The scientists all ran for their lives as they tried to flee the monstrous beings that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. A few of the scientists already lay dead on the ground but the creatures made sure to keep at least a few of them alive. The creatures themselves had black leathery bodies with skeletal rib protrusions running all up and down their bodies. Their shoulders had skull-shaped shoulder pads on them and their bodies also seemed to be covered with veins which glowed an eerie red color as if power was constantly flowing through them. Their heads resembled organic looking skulls with glowing red eyes and small horns protrusions on their foreheads. Around their waists were black belts with a golden buckle; each buckle with an emblem of an eagle on the front of it with the letters 'DS' set in the center of each one.

Some of the creatures held bone-like swords in their hands while others held bone-like axes and even staff's and a few even had strange looking guns. One of the few remaining scientists was grabbed by the throat by one of the monsters and hefted into the air, the grip strong enough to keep him up there but loose enough so as not to strangle him. The scientist, while looking at the creature that was holding his life in its hands with the utmost fear, soon noticed a different looking being walking up from behind them.

This monster was even bulkier in muscle mass than the rest of the other creatures in the group. Its body was a reddish-tan color with metal tubes running from its back and into its arms. Its body was covered in metal plates and it too had veins that flowed with a glowing red fluid, giving off an eerie hue. Its left hand was actually a metal mace with spikes and was the size of a basketball and it had spikes jutting out from the tops of its feet and from the tops of its knuckles on its right hand. Its chest had two chest plates that seemed to be segmented in the center, indicating that it could open up. Its head was shaped like a lions head with a cybernetic right eye that glowed red and its mane was made of mechanical tendrils. This was the monster known as Cyber Leo.

Walking over to the grunt monster that held the scientist captive, Cyber Leo brought up his mace to the mans' face and glared at him, his cybernetic eye flashing a red light as he let out a feral growl. "Listen up, human. I am only going to ask you this once and only once." Cyber Leo then lowered his mace and got closer to the scientists' face, "Where is your government keeping their secret and experimental technology that they've been developing?" The man could only stutter as he nearly wet himself out of fright.

"I-I-I-I-I…I have no idea what…you are…t-talking about," the scientist said but Cyber Leo wasn't buying it.

"Insolent fool! Of course you know what I'm talking about!" Cyber Leo growled in anger and frustration.

Cyber Leo then took out a small device from his belt and held it up, projecting a small light screen that seemed far too advanced for its time. Activating the information file stored within it, the light screen displayed an image of the scientist and any info that was kept about him.

"Doctor Jordan Thebes; head of the U.S. governments Sector 9 Technology and Genetics Advancement Project," Cyber Leo began as he started to recite what he was reading on the file before him. "You and your team are currently developing new weapons that have the power to destroy a building with one well aimed shot of photonic energy. You are also in the process of developing tachyon-based energy weapons that will later be used by Government forces during any case of a Super going rogue and to further advance your country's power over the rest of the world."

Doctor Thebes looked at the monster in shock. Those were supposed to be classified documents. How could they have gotten into the hands of someone outside the U.S. government? "H-how did you get that information?"

Cyber Leo laughed as he put the device back into his belt and then slowly backed away. Throwing out his arms to his sides, "Look around you, human! We are above the rest of you mindless insects. Nothing is out of our reach for we are apart of the great and glorious DARK-SHOCKER!" Doctor Thebes grew a look of absolute fear on his face. He had heard of DARK-SHOCKER once before. They were a terrorist organization that had suddenly surfaced a few years earlier and were slowly making a name for themselves. They excelled at criminal warfare and bio-weapons and it seemed that they could now make monsters out of soldiers.

"DARK…SHOCKER, I've heard of your lot." He then spat at the ground near Cyber Leo's feet in disgust. "I do not care what happens to me but I will not sell out my country!"

The good doctor was expecting the worst but he could not have imagined what could have happened next. Cyber Leo…actually started laughing hysterically. "Heheheheheheh….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so damn funny?" Doctor Thebes demanded. Cyber Leo then got right in his face.

"So you don't care what happens to you then, huh? Very well, we can always just extract the information we want right from your brain." Cyber Leo then smacked the grunt holding the doctor on his arm. "Bring 'em. He'll make a very good _soldier_ once the lab techs are done with him." The grunt nodded and began to follow its leader while a few other grunts picked up the remaining living scientists and started dragging them along. "It feels so good when I'm so bad that my whole body is on fire with excitement!" he said aloud to himself until another voice cut across the air.

"Then how about I help you cool off!"

Cyber Leo and the grunts turned around at the sound of the voice only to be greeted by a beam of ice energy slamming right into his chest, knocking him backwards. After a few seconds the ice beam dissipated, leaving Cyber Leo frozen in a huge block of ice. The grunts looked at their squad leader and then back at the origin of the ice beam to see a man wearing a teal blue body suit with a white ice crest that was set on the chest and collar area of the suit and also covered most of his head, minus his face. He also had on white gloves and boots and wore a white visor over his eyes with a thin horizontal lens in the center.

Standing next to him was a more heavily built man that wore a red body suit with green gloves and boots and a metal belt around his waist. He had a symbol of a sound wave on his chest and also sported a short green half cape and a pair of goggles and had short brown hair. These two were the heroes known as Frozone and Shockwave.

"Kisama! Who the hell do you think you are?" one grunt demanded.

"Moron, they're Super's!" another shouted.

"I don't care who or what they are, just open fire!" a third yelled at which all the other grunts obliged and began opening fire upon the two heroes.

"Whoa, look out now!" Frozone shouted as both he and Shockwave dodged to their sides, avoiding the laser fire that was being shot at them.

Landing in a crouch, Shockwave opened his mouth and then yelled at the top of his lungs, sending out a literal shockwave that slammed into the Shocker grunts and knocked them onto their butts. The one grunt holding onto Doctor Thebes let go of the good doctor who then took it as his chance and ran like hell. The grunt wouldn't let him get far though as he took aim and fired a laser at him. The doctor turned to see the blast coming at him but was then saved as a sudden wall of ice popped up in front of him while Frozone started sliding over and around the grunts on an ice ramp. Shockwave took this as his cue to swing his arms back and then flung them forwards, slapping his hands together and sending out a mid-air shockwave at the grunts, sending them flying.

"Heh, this is too easy," Frozone stated as he came down off his ice ramp and elbowed a grunt right in the face before side stepping a sword swipe to his head and then retaliating with an ice covered fist to that grunts' face.

"Tell me about it," agreed Shockwave who grabbed one grunt by his leg and swung him around like a club, slamming him into a few other grunts. He then turned and looked at Doctor Thebes who was hiding behind him. "Want to tell us what's going on?"

The doctor just looked at him and sighed. "Well, I can't go into full detail as most of it's classified but I can say this. They want access to some new equipment that the government is making. I'm sorry that I can't say more."

"Don't worry about it," Shockwave told him as he decked a grunt right in the gut and then sent him up into the air with an uppercut before landing a side kick to send the grunt flying over the ground before skidding to a halt on his back, laying face up and out like a light.

* * *

— **Metroville: National Park – Just outside the battle zone —**

With the car coming to a stop just outside the battle zone the Incredibles got out and then, after making that Jack-Jack was safe and secure inside, left and ran towards the battle field. Once they got there, they noticed both Frozone and Shockwave easily taking down the creatures that they had been informed about. "Well, looks like weren't needed after all," Mr. Incredible stated but then he noticed the block of ice containing the other monster starting to crack. "Uh-oh…"

"Zone! Wave! Get down, now!" Elastigirl called out and the two looked at her and then noticed the noise coming from the ice prison that was confining Cyber Leo as it started to crack.

"Oh, that is so not good," Streaks said aloud. Having the ability of super speed, this is the name that Dash had chosen for himself.

A few seconds later the ice prison completely shattered away as Cyber Leo's body was covered in flames and shaking himself off from any left over ice. "Free!" he shouted and then he glared at Frozone and Shockwave but then noticed that they weren't alone. "So, the family of Super's known as the Incredibles have even shown themselves? Pheh, no matter. DARK-SHOCKER will destroy you all!"

"DARK-SHOCKER…isn't that that underground terrorist organization that surfaced a few years back?" Helen asked the rest of her family and friends.

"Yup. And it seems that this guy is gonna be a lot more trouble than the grunts," Frozone said as he and Shockwave joined up with them.

"Well, you know what they say," Mr. Incredible began as he ran at Cyber Leo and cocked his fist back. "The bigger they are…," he began as he let loose a punch and aimed right for Cyber Leo's face. But the Kaijin was no pushover. Frozone had caught him off guard but now he was ready as he ducked and moved to the side before spinning around and slamming his mace into the back of Mr. Incredible's skull, sending him flying for a few feet before slamming face first into a boulder.

"Ooo…the more bones they break," Shockwave said, finishing the line that Mr. Incredible was going to say but also changing the ending part of it.

Acting quickly, Streaks began to run around Cyber Leo in circles, trying to confuse the monster, while Frozone and Shockwave both took a position on either side. But Cyber Leo was not about to let some boy out do him and began to open his maw, gathering an enormous amount of heat energy between his fangs. Aiming carefully and timing it just right, Cyber Leo let loose a thermal blast beam from his maw which slammed into the ground in front of Streaks, sending him flying backwards and over into a bush.

"Dash!" Elastigirl shouted and then she glared at the monster. "You are going to pay for that one," she said in a low tone as she ran at Cyber Leo and began throwing punches with her arms stretching out in many different lengths.

"Pheh, put it on my tab, toots," Cyber Leo retorted as he just dodged left and right before taking a hold of both of her outstretched arms and gripped them tightly. "You know, for future reference, we warriors of DARK-SHOCKER have been fed all the different battle styles that you Super's are known to use." And with that he gave a hard yank and lifted Elastigirl off the ground and began to twirl her around like a lasso before sending her right into Streaks who had just pulled himself out of the bushes.

"What do you mean that you know all of our moves?" Shockwave demanded as he got up right behind Cyber Leo and grabbed him from behind, holding onto his arms and trying his best to not let him go.

"Simple, we've been studying each and every one of you. And did you know that Syndrome was also one of our biggest dealers. We even gave him some of our tech for any and all information he could provide us about all of you." Cyber Leo's body then began to emit an intense amount of heat before it was covered in a burst of flames, knocking Shockwave right off of him. "Oops, did I do that? Sorry," he said in a mock apology as he swung his mace fist into Shockwaves' chin, sending him skyward and then opened up his maw to fire another thermal blast beam once more. "You know what they say," he began as his blast began to power up, "if you can't stand the heat then stay outta the kitchen. Now say bye-bye!" As he was about to release his blast attack he then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the form of Mr. Incredible standing right behind him with his fist cocked back.

"Bye-bye…"

**WHAM!**

Cyber Leo was sent careening right into a tree trunk, hard, shattering the tree in half as his body went through both it and several other trees behind it before coming to a stop. Frozone then fired another intense blast of ice energy at him, covering him in an even thicker layer of ice than he had done previously. It wouldn't hold him for long but just long enough for them to regroup.

"Nice move, dad," Streaks said as he patted his dad on the back.

"Thanks. And thank you guys for distracting him long enough for me to sneak up on him."

"Ah, don't mention it," Shockwave said as he rolled his shoulders to try and get a kink out. He was getting too old for this business and was planning on retiring someday soon. "Poor old bones just can't take a hit like they used to."

"Tell me about it," Elastigirl added. "I can't even remember the last time a villain used me as a lasso."

"That would have been Megaton," Frozone said as he remembered.

"Hey, whatever happened to him anyway?" Mr. Incredible asked. A lot of the good villains that they liked to take on back in the old days weren't around anymore. Mostly, some were still in prison while a few moved on to doing honest work.

"What, you didn't hear?" Shockwave asked him. "He died about five years ago. Cancer."

"Ah, really? I really liked him as a villain. He had a lot of potential and could have become a good hero if he just tried." Elastigirl remembered Megaton well as she had quite a few fights with him. She won all of those fights but there were a few where Megaton tried to flirt with her. As the older Super's talked, Streaks and Invisogirl just stared at them in slight shock. How could they just stand there and reminisce about the old days when they still had a bad guy to take care of.

As they all continued to talk, however, the ice prison containing Cyber Leo began to crack again as it slowly started to melt from the rising amount of intense heat coming from Cyber Leo's body.

"Hey, hello!" Invisogirl shouted at the older Super's, getting their attention. "We still have a bad guy to take care of, remember? Or are you all starting to suffer from Alzheimer's or something?"

"Vie, don't insult your elders like that," Elastigirl said in a condoning voice.

"Your mom's right sweetie. Besides, the big bad kitty cat isn't going any-"

**BANG!**

The group of heroes turned to look at the source of the sound only to see a thermal blast beam coming straight at them, slamming into the ground before them and sending them all flying in different directions. Looking up, Mr. Incredible soon noticed a shadowy figure making its way through the dust cloud which then revealed itself to be Cyber Leo, once again free from his ice prison. His cybernetic eye glowed a blood curdling red hue which meant that Leo was now really pissed off. Looking at the destruction before him, there was now a ten foot deep crater where his blast had hit and the Super's were scattered all around it.

Mr. Incredible then looked over at the sound of a close moan and noticed his daughter slowly getting to her feet. Cyber Leo noticed the young super powered woman and licked his lips. He always preferred for his _meals_ to be nice and tender. '_Heh, she'll make a nice snack that will last me quite some time_.' Then, in a burst of speed, Cyber Leo got right in front of Invisogirl, his right fist glowing with fiery energy.

"No, don't!" Mr. Incredible shouted but then noticed as Invisogirl used her force field powers to drive Cyber Leo away from her. This didn't cause him to let up though as he thrust his fist forward, flinging a huge fireball right at her. Erecting a psychic barrier around herself, Invisogirl protected herself from the blast but the force of the explosion knocked her off of her feet.

Cyber Leo then slowly stalked forward to once more try and claim his prize. As he got closer he noticed Mr. Incredible coming right for him, preparing to use a haymaker on him. "Fool!" Cyber Leo shouted as the DS grunts erupted from the ground below and converged upon Mr. Incredible, holding him down with all they were worth. While he had his immense strength, the grunts had sheer numbers. While most of the grunts did their best to either hold down or distract Mr. Incredible, a few more took on the job of keeping the other recovering Super's busy. Noticing that he could now continue, Cyber Leo continued on forward towards Invisogirl. Licking his lips, he began to think of the many ways he would have his way with her back in his quarters. He had always had a thing for brunettes but Invisogirl just looked so appealing to him with her raven colored hair. He couldn't wait to have his way with her.

Looking up at the monster coming towards her, Invisogirl erected another force field battier around herself but all Cyber Leo did was fire another thermal blast beam at the shield, obliterating it and sending Invisogirl flying across the ground. First he would claim his prize and then he would let his grunts take the good doctor back to the base for his brain to be analyzed for its knowledge. Oh, how he loved his job. Reaching down and grabbing her by the throat, Cyber Leo lifted Invisogirl up to meet him at eye level and growled hungrily. Invisogirl just spat in his face and glared at him while he began to strangle her.

"You know, I was going to make you into my personal play toy. But since you seem to be so hostile towards the idea then I'll guess I can just have them reanimate your fucking corpse into one of our Necro-Soldiers. Then I could have fun with you that way." Cyber Leo cackled while Invisogirl was just completely grossed out at what he just said.

'_Oh, that is so gross. What is he, a necrophiliac_?' she thought to herself until he opened his maw once more and prepared to fire his thermal blast beam at point blank range. Tightening his grip around her throat, he made sure to make her focus on trying to breathe more than trying to erect anymore force fields.

"Say bye-bye, bitch!"

Screwing her eyes shut for the oncoming attack she soon noticed his attention averted elsewhere when the deadly attack never came. Upon hearing a strange whirling noise, she looked around and then noticed a swirling vortex of cosmic energy appear out of thin air, right above them. The grunts, Super's and the good doctor all looked at the energy vortex which then made a strange rumbling noise as a shape began to form within the center of it.

'_What in the world is that_?' Invisogirl asked herself as the shape became more pronounced before it shot out of the vortex and slammed into the ground right next to her and Cyber Leo, causing the kaijin to release his grip on her throat and send them both flying. Cyber Leo slammed hard into a boulder near the mouth of a geyser while Invisogirl was flung into the air. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Violet!" Mr. Incredible called and then, in a feat of strength, tossed all of the grunts that were holding him down off of his body before making a mad dash to catch his daughter. But then something caught his eye as the object that crashed into the ground made a popping and opening noise before a blurry figure emerged out of the object and then disappeared.

Looking back up in the air, he then noticed Invisogirl disappear out of thin air and then reappear back in the ground. But what really surprised both him and the others was that she wasn't standing but being held bridal style by a strange looking figure. Invisogirl, looking a bit dizzy, shook her head and then looked up to see a person wearing a strange suit holding her. The being then set her down on the ground gently before turning to look at the DS grunts and Cyber Leo who were getting back up and looking at them.

'_Well, at least I arrived at a critical moment in time_,' the being thought to himself as he stood up. Invisogirl and the others looked him over and noticed that he definitely had the build of a man but he was wearing a strange looking outfit.

His body seemed to be covered in a pitch black body suit and black armor that had what appeared to be star sparkles on them. He wore silver wristbands and anklets and also had black boot that stopped at his ankles. He also had pitch black knee pads and armored covered hands. His chest plate had a rigged shaped X on the front which was colored in crimson. His main shoulder pad armor was black with extra out armor colored in red as well that looped over the top. The collar area of his torso armor was also silver in color and connected with a small protruding armored horn about six inches in length. Around his waist was a silver belt that was made of segmented joints; each segmented joint etched with a strange looking symbol that was different from the last. On the left side of his belt was a small red case that seemed like it was holing something inside.

At the center of his belt was a strange looking buckle that was somewhat oval shaped but slightly bulky. The center of the buckle had a pitch black orb situated in it and on the right side of the buckle was a small red orb that looked sorta like a switch. The top of the buckle had an empty opening in it and looked like something could be fitted into it. Strapped around his right forearm was a weird looking gauntlet that had a futuristic design to it. Trimmed in silver and red, the out side had four buttons on it while the area around his upper wrist had a small touch panel. His helmet was also slightly strange looking at it was primarily black in color with a silver mouth plate with two small air vents on the sides. A lens dome covered the top half of his head, ending in spiked edges on the top and sides of the dome, similar to a starburst. The dome lens itself was pitch black in color but had a pair of glowing red eye lenses set underneath. Set in the center of the dome lens was a big curved gold horn with a red gem in the center, the horn curving up and over the top of the head slightly.

Looking down at Invisogirl, "Are you okay?" he asked her in a calm yet slightly distorted voice. She nodded a bit while just starring at him but he soon snapped his head to his left when he heard Cyber Leo shouting at him.

"Oi, who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing interfering with DARK-SHOCKER?" Cyber Leo demanded of the new comer as he held up his mace hand while his cybernetic eye glowed.

The armored being just scoffed at him for a second and then laughed to himself. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he began to slowly walk towards them. "Me? My name is…Kamen Rider…NEOS. But you can call me your executioner, you ugly fucking piece of shit." Cyber Leo growled in anger at being insulted like that as the being, now known as NEOS, came closer. "And I'm here to stop DARK-SHOCKER in its tracks before it destroys the entire world."

"Oh really? You and what army ya scrawny fucker?"

"Me and an army of one. And now, it's time to skin me a cat."

(_**Insert Song: Shooting Star – By: Everset**_)

Switching from walking to a full on run, NEOS charged at Cyber Leo and his grunts who did the same; the DARK-SHOCKER soldiers brandishing their swords, staff's and axes. Cyber Leo stayed behind, watching the battle and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Coming into close quarters combat, NEOS slammed his fists into the faces of the two closest grunts while using his momentum to throw a thrust kick into the chest of a third which was coming at him with its axe. Knocking the three grunts down he then swatted away a slash to his chest and then used his left forearm to block a staff strike before grabbing the staff and pulling the shaft of it towards him and then striking the grunt in the face with an elbow strike.

He then performed a side kick which was caught by one of the grunts. The others all began to encroach upon him and the grunt holding his foot just growled but then NEOS just wagged his finger while saying, "Uh-uh," and then used his other leg and performed a forward roundhouse kick, catching the grunt that had his other leg right in the side of the head. Now free, he then spun out of the way in an attempt to dodge a vertical slash and then, with a show of force, pushed himself forward and drove his knee into the gut of the grunt, knocking the wind out of it. He then continued to use a series of roundhouse and sweep kicks, taking his opponents down effortlessly. Cyber Leo just glared at the Rider with anger as his soldiers were being tossed around like ragdolls.

"Waaa…WHASSA!" NEOS shouted as he got in close to another grunt and performed a series of fast punches to its gut before striking out in a backhand. Turning to look behind him, he noticed another grunt coming up, preparing to impale him with its staff. In a swift motion he used an axe kick to bring the staff tip to the ground and then wrapped his leg around it while blocking another two grunts by wrapping his arms around theirs as they came in to punch him. Using his free leg, he brought it down and shattered the staff and then stepped back while bringing his arms foreword, slamming the two remaining grunts right into each other, their heads bashing against one another and knocking them out cold.

The Incredibles, Frozone, Shockwave and Doctor Thebes just watched on in fascination as they saw NEOS run from another set of grunts and led them over to a log. Jumping over to the other end of the log the grunts came after him, their little group forming a single-file line over the log. NEOS just looked at their current position and then down at the log and laughed a bit. The log itself was propped on top of a small rock and could have been used as an outdoor seesaw.

"You know, this is going to hurt," he said to them before he slammed his foot down on the raised end of the log, bashing the lower end which was now rising at a fast rate of speed right into their groins. The grunts all held themselves out of pain and shock while the Super's, Doctor and Cyber Leo just cringed at the sight.

"Oh, now that had to hurt," Frozone said with a chuckle which the others shared.

NEOS looked around himself and noticed all of the grunts were down for the count. Deciding to take them down permanently, he opened the case on the side of his belt and pulled out a small device that looked like a switch box with a key head top. '_Hmm…let's see if the Cluster Key's still work_.' Plugging the key into the open slot in the top of his belt, he kept his finger on the top of the key, preparing to turn it.

"_**CLUSTER CANNON, READY?**_" the belt sounded out. Looking at the grunts as they slowly got up; he then turned the key head to the right. "_**OK, CLUSTER CANNON!**_" (_A/N: the belt and gauntlet sound similar to the Meteor Driver and Meteor Galaxy_)

In a flash of multicolored light, a futuristic weapon formed in his left hand. The handle and back hammer of the cannon were somewhat sleek in design and the sides had joints on them, giving the user the option to switch the Cluster Cannon to Cluster Blade mode. The front of the cannon had a barrel with a sharp edge on the bottom and two folded edges on the top and folded down the back of the barrel. Aiming the Cluster Cannon at the grunts, he pressed a button on the cannon's side, activating one of its functions. "_**MULTI-FIRE ON!**_" (_A/N: think of the voice of the Fourze Driver when using its limit break voice_) "_**TARGET LOCK!**_"

A small panel on the back of the hammer end popped up to reveal a small screen with dots glowing, representing the grunts. Crosshairs surrounded them all until the blips turned from yellow to red, indicating that they had all been targeted.

"What in the heck is that thing?" Elastigirl asked aloud.

"I have no idea," Mr. Incredible responded. "But I think we're about to find out."

NEOS then removed the Cluster Cannon Key from his belt and slid it into an empty slot that was situated in front of the targeting screen. "_**HISSATSU, READY?**_" He then turned the key head from the right to the left and took aim once more. "_**OKAY, CLUSTER CANNON – FULL BREAK!**_"

A swirling ball of energy formed at the muzzle of the barrel and, with a pull of the trigger, the energy ball was fired at the grunts which then separated into a stream of multiple energy beams which continued on to strike each of the grunts, destroying each one in a show of fiery explosions. After a few seconds had passed, NEOS reset the key to start mode and removed it before setting the key back into the Cluster Case on his belt. With that, the Cluster Cannon disappeared and returned to its sub-space storage holster.

(_**End Song: Shooting Star**_)

The Supers all looked at the destruction before them and even Cyber Leo was shocked, to say the least. How could anyone defeat a soldier of DARK-SHOCKER so easily? He glared at the Rider and began to emit an intense amount of heat from his body before slowly walking towards NEOS.

"I-I don't…believe it." Mr. Incredible was awestruck but also shocked at the power and severity which NEOS had. What shocked him was that NEOS was actually willing to destroy his enemies. He would definitely have to be brought in for questioning. Where did he come from? Where did he get his powers and his suit? Where did he get his weapons? Why was he here? These were only a few of the questions buzzing around in Mr. Incredibles head.

"He…he destroyed them…all of them," Elastigirl said with a sense of sadness. Whatever the reason behind his anger towards DARK-SHOCKER, surely it didn't go to the extent where he should have to kill them all.

"Not all of them, actually," Invisogirl said as she saw Cyber Leo heading over towards NEOS. She silently hoped that NEOS did the same to him as he did to the DS grunts.

"This…won't be pretty," added Streaks which got a unison 'Uh-huh' from Frozone, Shockwave and Doctor Thebes.

Coming to a stop a few feet away from NEOS, Cyber Leo just looked at the Rider as he seethed with anger. How dare he defy the great and glorious DARK-SHOCKER. He would not be forgiven!

"Kisama! You dare do that to my glorious soldiers?" Cyber Leo roared.

"Glorious?" responded NEOS with a snort. "There's nothing glorious about you or your organization. You're nothing but murderers who capture innocent people and turn them into your brainwashed slaves."

"SILENCE! SILENCE AND DIE!" Cyber Leo swung with a flame covered mace fist which NEOS dodged with a back step but the Rider was taken by surprise as the mace sent an arching wave of flame energy which crashed against his body, ripping off painful sparks from his suit as he grunted in pain. Hitting the ground hard, he rolled along until he was far enough away and then got into a stance.

"So," NEOS started while holding a hand to the slash mark on his suit, "you wanna play that way, eh? Well fine then, let's play." He then pressed one of the four buttons on his gauntlet, known as the Cluster Galaxy, preparing to finish this fight in under a minute. "Last man standing wins."

"_**NOVA, READY?**_" the Cluster Galaxy called out, waiting for NEOS to give it the final activation response. NEOS did so by placing his left index finger on the touch panel, "_**OK, NOVA – FULL BREAK!**_"

NEOS' entire right fist and the Cluster Galaxy were covered in a bright crimson and cobalt blue light which shinned with an intensity similar to that of a super nova. Roaring in rage, Cyber Leo made the first move by charging at NEOS who charged back, their fists colliding with one another and the force of the blows sending them skidding back from one another. Cyber Leo prepared to charge at NEOS again but the Rider quickly fired off punch after punch into the air, each one aimed at Leo. The power of the Nova Full Break sent bursts of energy streams right towards Cyber Leo. Doing his best, Cyber Leo dodged most of the hits by bobbing left and right but soon found himself on the receiving end of the blasts as they continuously connected with his body as NEOS kept punching away.

"GWAH!" Cyber Leo cried out as one of the hits caught him right in the throat and another caught him right in the center of the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Cyber Leo looked up slightly after the punches stopped only to get NEOS' boot right in his face as the Rider performed a flying sideways bicycle kick into Leo's face and chest, repeatedly.

With each hit, Cyber Leo was forced to stumble backwards. '_This is…this isn't possible! I'm one of the strongest soldiers in DARK-SHOCKER! So how can I be losing to a fucking bug like him?_' NEOS, as if hearing his thoughts, continued to push Leo back by punching him right in the chest before sending him reeling from a double palm strike and then knocking him down with a thrust side kick.

Now in full rage, Cyber Leo roared even loader and swung his mace fist in a backhand strike which NEOS countered with his boot, kicking it away and then using the same boot to perform a repeated strike of snap kicks to Cyber Leo's face. NEOS then jumped up and performed a screw style drop kick, sending Cyber Leo back down to the ground again. Bringing his leg up above his head, NEOS prepared to deliver an axe kick but Cyber Leo retaliated by firing a laser from his cybernetic eye, causing NEOS to stumble back in pain as he shouted out. Cyber Leo then pushed himself up and jumped onto NEOS, clamping his jaws over his collar area and biting down hard onto his armor and suit.

"Argh! Hey, no biting!" NEOS shouted in pain as he took his hand and grabbed Cyber Leo by his dreadlock mane and yanked him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. He then picked him back up and stared at him hard from behind his helmet. "Biting is against the rules!" He then tossed Cyber Leo up into the air, "Rider Punch!" With a powerful punch to the gut, NEOS sent Cyber Leo flying through the air and crashing down onto one of the remaining scientific equipment that the scientists had been using.

One could not say that NEOS was not a skilled fighter as he owned all of DARK-SHOCKER on his own. But this was due to knowing how the organization fought and how it trained its soldiers. Years of practice and constant combat against them in his future time gave him the edge against this lower grade version of the organization that he constantly had to fight back home. But he would make sure that his time was never repeated. He was going to put a stop to DARK-SHOCKER in this time before they could gain global dominance.

The Supers just watched as they saw Cyber Leo, a monster who had been giving them trouble from the very start, being easily thrown around by NEOS. So far, NEOS had only taken a couple serious hits and they did seem to slow him down some but not by much. As Cyber Leo was sent hurtling to the ground, NEOS pressed another button on his Cluster Galaxy. "_**GAMMA, READY?**_" He then pressed his finger to the touch pad, "_**OK, GAMMA – FULL BREAK!**_"

A powerful and bright bluish-green light encompassed NEOS' right fist which he cocked back as Cyber Leo slowly stumbled back to his feet. Getting back up, Cyber Leo only had time to notice the glowing fury of energy that was settled around NEOS' fist and nearly wet himself in fright.

"Ahhhhh….OI-RYAH!" In a powerful punch-thrust, NEOS sent a beam of gamma energy right at Cyber Leo, the blast colliding with the Shocker Kaijin and causing him to wail in agony as he was thrown over the ground and into a giant boulder, sparks being ripped off his body in the process. Cyber Leo could barely even get up after that as the intense blast fried nearly all of his internal cybernetic systems. Taking this as his cue to finish the fight, NEOS took out another Cluster Key from the Cluster Case and slotted it into his belt.

"_**NEOS, READY?**_" Instead of the usual Cluster Keys which had a key head, this key had only a solid knob on it. NEOS then flicked the red switch orb on the side of the belt, activating his signature move. "_**OK, NEOS – FULL BREAK!**_"

The NEOS Key sent a surge of energy out from the belt and down to the sole of his right boot, covering the whole lower half of his right leg in a swirling energy vortex. Taking a running start, NEOS then jumped up into the air and did a mid-air flip, coming down on top of Cyber Leo in the form of a flying side kick with his right leg extended and his left leg tucked in.

"MIRAI RIDER KICK!" shouted NEOS as his kick slammed into Cyber Leo, causing his body to erupt in a powerful explosion. The Supers and the doctor all covered their eyes at the sight of the fire show and waited for the flames to die down.

After a few moments had passed, the shadowy figure of NEOS emerged from the flames which then died down to reveal an eight foot wide and ten foot deep crater behind him in the form of a starburst. Walking over a few feet away from the crater, NEOS then turned and inspected his handy work. He probably should have let one of the grunts live so that he could extract information from him but he knew he would get another chance soon.

"Well, at least the past versions of the Shocker Kaijin are weaker than the future variants," NEOS said to himself and then he headed over towards his time-pod. Pressing a few buttons on the inside, he activated the connection link with the Sub-Space Center and found that it was still operational. 'That's good. I can still use the base at least while I hide during the quiet moments before attacks.'

As he continued to work on the time-pod, Mr. Incredible and the others made their way over and stood behind him. Elastigirl looked at how the pod looked on the inside and she couldn't even begin to imagine ever seeing something so advanced before in all of her life. After a few seconds passed, the others got tired of waiting so Mr. Incredible just cleared his throat to get NEOS' attention.

"Er-hem…" NEOS looked behind him to see all of them looking at him expectantly.

"…what?" was the only thing that NEOS said.

"Hey, thanks for the save back there," Invisogirl said quickly before her dad could begin asking NEOS any questions.

"No problem. I was just doing my job," NEOS replied as he went back to working on a keypad that was attached to the time-pod.

"And just what exactly is your job besides destroying monsters, if I may ask?" Mr. Incredible asked him in a serious tine.

"Classified," was all NEOS said.

"Okay then, how about why you're here?" Elastigirl asked.

"Classified."

"Your real name?" Shockwave asked.

"Classified and nice try," NEOS said in a small snort.

"How about where you got those super cool weapons and spiffy suit?" Streaks asked excitedly.

"Classified…now, please, I'm busy so leave me be."

"Isn't there anything you can tell us that isn't classified?" Mr. Incredible asked in annoyance.

"..." NEOS just turned at looked at him and then back at his work, "…classified."

"RAAAGH! That's it!" Mr. Incredible shouted as he bent down and reached for NEOS. "You're coming with us to answer a few questions and I don't want to hear that classified crap again!"

NEOS just looked at him and the let out a snort before typing in one final command onto the keypad, causing the time-pod to vanish out of sight in a flash of multicolored light. NEOS then stood up and began to walk away but he wasn't about to get away very easily.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Invisogirl called out as she walked over to him, causing NEOS to turn and look at her. "Look, since you seem to be a hero, why don't you work with us?" NEOS just stared at her and then continued to walk away.

"Sorry…but that's something that I don't think I should do." He then waved to her before vanishing out of sight in a blur of blue and red light. "Until the next time DARK-SHOCKER attacks…later."

The Incredibles, Frozone and Shockwave all just stood there with blank looks on their faces while Doctor Thebes was quickly writing down everything he had just seen. He knew that his superiors back at headquarters were definitely going to want to hear about this. Then, while the Supers were still distracted, he headed over to one of the remaining undamaged scientific equipment and removed a small disk that resembled a floppy disk but a bit more advanced in appearance. Stuffing the disc into his inner coat pocket, he then headed back over to the Supers to see if he could get them to give him a ride back to one of the military bases in the area.

"Man…that was just…wow," Streaks said.

He had never seen anyone as cool as NEOS before but he wouldn't say it in front of his father. While it didn't seem that NEOS had superior strength when compared to his father, it did seem that NEOS was much more highly trained as both a fighter and a high level warrior than any of the current Supers could even begin to imagine.

"Tell me about it. I've never seen anyone fight like that before," Shockwave added.

"Kinda reminds me of one of those Chinese Kung Fu fighters that you can see on TV," Frozone stated.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl both thought about this new warrior that had shown up before them and while he did seem to be fighting for the greater good, he was both powerful and dangerous. He would have to watched carefully and possibly brought in for questioning if at all possible. Not wanting to stay any longer though, Elastigirl decided to call it a day.

"Well, nothing else much we can do here. How about we just go home and eat some dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, honey," Mr. Incredible said with a smile.

"Um…excuse me…but…" The Supers turned around to see Doctor Thebes staring at them with a questionable look in his eyes. "I don't suppose one of you people could give me a lift back to one of the military bases…could you?"

"Sure thing, Doc. Come on," Mr. Incredible said as he motioned for Doctor Thebes to follow him. Frozone and Shockwave followed as they carried all of the other surviving scientists in a thick ice tray which Frozone then propelled to the nearest military base.

As they took the scientists back to the base after finding and getting into the car, Invisogirl just looked out of the window and thought about the guy who had just saved them. '_Kamen Rider NEOS. A strange name for a strange guy._' She then saw Jack-Jack and Dash arguing in the seat next to her and sighed. '_Well NEOS, whoever you are, I hope we get to fight alongside one another again sometime_.'

* * *

— **2 Weeks Later – Undisclosed Location: Sky High-High School —**

It had been a week now since class for their senior year started and now Violet was just bored. She was only friends with a few of the students in her class but most of them just stuck to their own clicks. While it was a school for next generation Supers, it was still almost like any other normal high school…just far more advanced with its tech and classes. As she sat in her seat and listened to her homeroom teacher give out their lecture for the morning, a knock came from the door, causing the teacher to stop in her early morning lecture.

Walking over to the door and looking outside, it took her a full two minutes to come back in but she wasn't alone. Following her inside was a young man who looked no older than eighteen. He had short messy brown hair and cold, piercing red eyes. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans with tattered ends and a leather belt around his waist. He also wore a black sleeveless jean jacket over his shirt and a pair of fingerless black biker gloves and a pair of black sneakers. If anything he looked almost like a punker.

"Class, I'd like to introduce to you all Mr. Alec Raizou," the teacher said and then she turned towards Alec. "Alec, why don't you take the seat over there next to Violet and we can have you do a Q & A later during study hall?"

"Fine by me. Thank you Mrs. Cranston." Alec then walked over and noticed Violet standing up so that he would know who Mrs. Cranston was talking about. Stopping in front of her, "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Same here," Violet said with a bright smile while she held out her hand for him to take. Taking her hand, he gave it a gentle shake before taking his seat.

As the Teacher continued from where she left off, Alec looked over at Violet who was paying attention and then back at the teacher, giving her only part of his attention.

'_Infiltration of the current high school within this time line…successful. Now I just need to take care of DARK-SHOCKER as they come and make sure that the Supers stay alive_.' Alec gave Violet one last look and then turned his attention back to the teacher. He would be damned if he let his future be repeated. He was going to fight and change the future. He would keep going and would not stop until DARK-SHOCKER was destroyed and their Great Leader was gone for good. Only time would tell on how long that was going to take.

* * *

**NEOS Database:**

"Welcome everyone to the Kamen Rider NEOS Database. I'm Kamen Rider NEOS, also known as Alec Raizou." Alec said as he gave a polite bow. "Well, today is the first day of our meeting and a lot has already happened. We got to meet one of the greatest families of Supers to ever exist." A screen appears behind him showing him a group shot. "They are the Incredibles. The leading member is Mr. Incredible." The screen switches to a slid of Mr. Incredible. "His real name is Robert 'Bob' Parr and he possesses immense super strength. This also grants him some decent amount of durability as well as he can take a lot of damage in battle. He can be a bit short tempered and stubborn but he has a big heart…even if it can sometimes be a hindrance in battle." The next slid switched over to an image of Elastigirl.

"This is Helen Parr, also known as Elastigirl and Mrs. Incredible. She can stretch out her body to a limited length like rubber and use it to her advantage in a fight and also in espionage. She is Bob's wife and the mother of their three children. A very nice woman, she can also be a bit ill tempered when it comes to her husband and his…hobbies." The imaged then switches over to an image of Streaks. "Now this is Dashiell Robert 'Dash' Parr. He is also known as Streaks as he is a super speedster and can run at nearly the speed of mach 2. He can even run on water and his hyperactivity can be linked to his super speed. He's somewhat over competitive and a bit of a showoff. But he's also a decent kid. He doesn't like to show it but he is very protective of his sister."

The image then switched to an image of Jack-Jack. "And this is the youngest son of Bob and Helen. His name is Jack-Jack Parr but he is also known as Metamorph as well and is being groomed to be a high level Super. He's playful but also very protective of his family, especially his mother." The image then switches to one of Invisogirl. "This is Invisogirl, also know as Violet Parr. She a bit introverted and shy but she does try her best to talk with others. She possesses both latent psychic and force field abilities and also has the power to turn herself invisible." The image then switches over to Frozone. "This is Lucius Best and he's also known as Frozone. He's one of Bob and Helen's oldest friends and he has control over the moister in the air, being able to lower the moisture down to freezing temperatures and use it to create ice beam-like attacks for offensive and defensive purposes. He's quite competent and is more level headed than Bob."

The screen then switches to Shockwave. "Now this is Shockwave. His real name is Jared Barsley and he can produce concussive sound waves and shockwaves from his entire body. He also possesses slight enhanced strength but no where near as great as that of Mr. Incredible. A nice man though." An image of Doctor Jordan then appeared next. "This is Doctor Jordan Thebes. Not much is known about him but he is apart of many of the American governments secret projects so he's a high target for DARK-SHOCKER,"

The image then shifts over to a video of NEOS and his fight with the DS grunts and Cyber Leo. "And this is me in my Kamen Rider default form. In this form, I'm known as Kamen Rider NEOS. Strapped to my right forearm is the Cluster Galaxy which possesses many great powers. On the left side of my belt is a case called the Cluster Case which holds my Cluster Keys. These keys allow me to access different weapons and powers for my NEOS Driver. I have to insert the NEOS Key into the driver and the flick the Orb Switch to activate my transformation. My main mission is to protect the timeline and to stop DARK-SHOCKER from rising to power and destroying the world." An image of the Cluster Cannon then appears. "This is my Cluster Cannon. It's a powerful tachyon blaster weapon that can also convert to a sword mode known as the Cluster Blade." A new image of the Cluster Galaxy is then switched over to.

"Now this is the Cluster Galaxy. So far, I've demonstrated some of its power such as the Nova and Gamma Full Break attacks. I've even shown my signature move known as the Mirai Rider Kick which utilizes the NEOS Key in the Full Break mode. A powerful kick, if used at maximum strength…I don't even want to begin to explain it as it is very destructive." A picture of his body is then switched over to.

"This is how my suit looks. I can actually see in the dark both inside and outside of transformation. My body has been optimized into that of a nanotech cyborg with the aid of the Black Cluster nanites, an experimental nanite technology that is a fusion of ancient alien tech, mystical tech and advanced Shocker tech. How this will affect me later on is still a mystery. There are more things about myself which I can share…but they have yet to be seen so I'll save those for another time." Alec then gives everyone a small salute as the screen behind him disappears. "Well, take care everyone and I'll see you in the next episode.

* * *

**Toku Warrior: And this is the beginning of Kamen Rider NEOS. I hoped you all liked it. I had some help from Kamen Rider Chrome on this as well. Thanks Chrome.**

**Character Voices:**

**Mr. Incredible: **Craig T. Nelson

**Elastigirl: **Holly Hunter

**Streaks: **Alex Doduk

**Invisigirl: **Luci Christian

**Frozone: **Samuel L. Jackson

**Shockwave: **Stephen Holgate

**Doctor Thebes: **Tom Wyner

**Cyber Leo: **Dave Pittitt

**Alec/NEOS: **Samuel Vincent


End file.
